


Perfect Secretary

by Akirayuyuya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Jongdae is too perfect here, Junmyeon is Junhee, Kris is whipped what's new?, M/M, Romance, Sehun is a little too charmed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/pseuds/Akirayuyuya
Summary: Oh Sehun, the young and successful CEO of the Oh Corporations, has one big problem in his hands.At least a week, at most a month. This was the time range in which a secretary stays in her job. They always, always, ends up getting fired. Why? Because they can't help being attracted to the unattainable bachelor. In Sehun's frustration, he finally gives up on employing a female secretary. A male secretary would be less trouble, that's what he thought. Well, he couldn't be more wrong.





	1. Status: Employed

Sehun was buried in his pile of papers once again. There was too much work. Too many reports to read, documents to approve and signed papers to be sent to the head of the departments. The worst part, he doesn't even have anyone to sort it out for him. He had just fired his secretary yesterday and he still haven't found anyone to take her place. But then again, he won't survive another day of her attempts at wooing him or impressing him, and more often than not, blatantly seducing him. Yeah, he can survive a day without a secretary better than that.

 

A couple of light knocks pulled him out from his quicksand of reports, documents and more reports. Raising his head just above the pile of papers in front of him allowed him to see a tall familiar figure leaning on the doorframe of his office door. He didn't even hear the door opening.

 

"Meeting with Park Industries at 3:00 p.m., ring any bell?" the man said as he approached with long elegant strides along Sehun's expensive carpet.

 

The young president dreaded to look at his wall clock, knowing full well that if Chanyeol is already at his office, that means he's very well late for the mentioned meeting. A quick glance allows him to note that it was already a few minutes past 5:00 p.m.  _Yup, very late._

 

"Chanyeol-hyung, I'm really sorry. Everything is just in chaos right now."

 

"Tell me about it." Chanyeol immediately agreed after a quick look at Sehun's table. "And the desk in front of your office is empty. Again. You fired Ms. Jung?"

 

"How can I not? She's more of a bother than a help!" Sehun complained, finally dropping his pen in what felt like hours, which is pretty accurate considering he started burying himself in work as soon as he finished that single sandwich he had for lunch. 

 

"You could've fired her after finding a replacement." the taller man suggested before inviting himself to sit on the comfortable sofa in the president's office. "You're lucky you're meeting with me." he finished, stretching his long legs on the rest of the length of the sofa.

 

"The deal is still on, right?" the younger asked, stretching his own legs underneath his desk.

 

"Of course it is, idiot! But I'll be demanding for a free dinner. I'm a busy man too, you know." Chanyeol said, a smirk playing on his lips as he regarded the other man. 

 

"Yeah, sure. Shall we?" The back legs of the chair scraped along the marble floors of his office. He can call it a day for now. And he do owe Chanyeol more than a free dinner. The deal with Park Industries is a huge project he couldn't afford to lose. It was a good thing that the young president of the Oh Corporations and the equally young president of the Park Industries had been long time friends, even way back to their toddler days.

 

"Free dinner! Yes! Oh, let me notify Junhee-noona first." Chanyeol fished out his phone from his coat's pocket and quickly dialed his secretary's number.

 

"I wish I can find someone like Junhee-noona." Sehun murmured as the elevator continue its descend from the top floor.

 

"Careful with your words, Sehun. I don't want to collect your body at her boyfriend's place." the taller man joked. The numbers on the elevator get lower with each second until it finally reached the bottom floor.

 

"See? This is why you're lucky! You found a great secretary that is not just good with her work, but also pretty and doesn't pin on you because she has a boyfriend more attractive than you are!"

 

"Hey! I am more attractive than Kris, mind you! And I can woo any girl if I want to!" Chanyeol argued back.

 

"Yes, except that you won't because you're gay." 

 

The two men looked in front of them to see a tall woman, well she would look tall if she wasn't near three men that are all over the six foot mark. She has short brown hair which goes too well with her pale skin, and lips so red you'll think she has lipstick on, but she doesn't. Everyone walking past them all has their heads turned, not just because of the pretty secretary of Mr. Park, but also the collection of gorgeous guys with her.

 

Next to her stood the tallest among the three men. A popular model that is famous not just in Korea but also outside the country. With an almost perfect face and his tall height, he's more than just a good catch. But everyone who knows the model also knows how much he's in love with his girlfriend, and he's an extremely jealous boyfriend as well. And no one can even complain about the pair, because everyone who have seen Junhee and Kris together had thought that they're more than perfect for each other.

 

"Oh well, I should be glad that you are. If you weren't I'd have a hard time finding another job." Junhee followed up before giving her boyfriend a critical look.

 

"Junhee-noona! Just be my secretary!" Sehun all but complained. He was also about to grab Junhee's hands but immediately remembered that Kris is watching and opted better not to, for the safety of his own life.

 

"Sorry, Hun. Already got my hands full with Chanyeol." She looked genuinely sorry. They all know about Sehun's struggle to find a decent secretary and so far the younger hadn't had any luck with finding one. "Anyway, I'll be leaving now. Remember, you have a meeting with Mr. Byun tomorrow for the shipment of the supplies. Don't be late! Mr. Byun hates being kept waiting!" Junhee reminded Chanyeol then bowed to her employer and left with Kris following right after her.

 

"I am so damn jealous! How did you score a secretary like her?!"

 

"You're just picky." Chanyeol commented as he boarded his own car and sat on the driver's seat, while Sehun got in from the other side.

 

"I am not picky! If they will just do their job properly and not bother me more than necessary, I'll be fine even if my secretary is a guy!" There was obvious frustration in Sehun's voice as he slumped on his seat. It was a good thing that he's used to wearing a seat belt because Chanyeol's sudden stop would've sent him off his seat if it wasn't for the safety strap.

 

_"What the he--"_

 

"That's it!" the Park Industries' president exclaimed.

 

"What?!"

 

"Sehun, that's it. That may just be the answer to your problem."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Get a guy as your secretary! If it's a guy, he won't flirt with you even if you're a good catch." Chanyeol continued to explain in his excitement.

 

"And where would I find a capable  _guy_ secretary?" Sehun inquired. Honestly, he only said that out of frustration, about employing a guy. But with Chanyeol explaining it like that, it's starting to sound like a very good idea.

 

"We can ask Junhee-noona if she knows anyone!" Even before Sehun agreed, Chanyeol was already taking out his phone and calling his secretary. "Noona! Guy! I need a guy!"

 

The call was in speaker mode, so Sehun was able to catch Junhee's exasperated reply about Chanyeol's more than misleading request.

 

_"Look. I'm your secretary, not your boyfriend finder."_

 

"Not that. I mean I need a guy secretary for Sehun!" the older man looked at Sehun for confirmation and the younger just gave a timid nod.

 

_"Why so sudden? And why a guy?"_

 

"It makes sense doesn't it? It's like I have you as my secretary because I'm gay, so Sehun needs a guy because he's straight."

 

_"First off, I am not your secretary just because you're gay. Next, I need to know if Sehun has any characteristics in mind. I don't want to recommend anyone that would get fired within a week."_

 

"I'm fine with anyone as long as they do their job well." Sehun answered.

 

_"Oh come on, Hun. I know you're pickier than that."_

 

Even without seeing the older woman, they both know that she's shaking her head with disbelief.

 

"Okay, then uhm, not someone bigger than me. I don't want to be intimidated by my own secretary. And I want them to be a neat worker. And someone easy to get along with."

 

_"See? Exactly a picky kid. Anyway, I have someone in mind. My friend just resigned from his previous company last week and he's actually looking for a new job. I think he meets your requirements, too."_

 

"Resigned?" Sehun had picked up on that particular word, mainly because he's concerned that this person might resign on him, too. He looked at Chanyeol and the older has the similar concern written on his face.

 

_"Yes. I can't tell you the reason because it's a personal matter. Plus, it doesn't concern you and it won't happen with you. Actually, both of you will work out perfectly for this!"_

 

"...okay? I'm trusting you on this, noona." he hesitantly said.

 

_"I'll call him in a while, if he agrees, I'll send you his details and if you approve maybe he can start next week?"_

 

"No! Tell him to come tomorrow! I really need help with everything!" Sehun said over the phone.

 

There was a light laugh at the other end before Junhee spoke again,  _"Okay. I'll tell him that. I hope he's finally the one you're looking for."_

 

"I hope so, too."

 

"Okay, noona! I'm dropping the call now. Thank you~" When the call finished, there was a wide grin on Chanyeol's face as he brought his attention back at Sehun. "This calls for a celebration! And you'll owe me more than just a dinner if this guy works out for you."

 

"I think you meant, I'll owe Junhee-noona." Sehun jokingly said.

 

"Hey!" There was a not so light punch aimed at Sehun's arm as the younger laughed at Chanyeol.

 

The two young presidents had their dinner afterwards and even had some drinks afterwards. And after a tiring day at work today, Sehun had all but forgotten to check his emails to see if Junhee had sent him the details for the new candidate for his secretary, or whether he agreed to work for him or not, or if he's coming to report for work already.

 

Maybe a quick look at the guy's profile could have prepared him for what he was about to see at his office the following morning. But he wasn't prepared, not in the slightest.

 

Sehun saw the most beautiful pair of eyes that wrinkle at the corners when he smiles coupled with long eyelashes obvious even from a distance. Lips with ends that curl upwards in a mischievous way. Prominent cheekbones that accentuate the playfulness of his small face. And a smaller figure even with the bulky office suit he was wearing.

 

In his entire life, Sehun had rarely called anyone beautiful. Even towards girls, he had rarely used the word to describe them. And he certainly had never used them towards a man. But right now, that was the perfect word he can think of to describe the man standing before him, ready to take a polite bow.

 

"Good morning, Mr. Oh. I am Kim Jongdae, your new secretary."

 

Yes, Jongdae is beautiful. Having a male secretary might not end all his problems after all.


	2. Status: Under Observation

_How can a man have hands as small as those?_

 

Sehun was aware he was staring. Again. But he really just couldn't help but stare as Jongdae arranges folders after folders of materials from Sehun's desk. He can finally see the wood of his table. It had been a long while since he did. After all, he considers it an organized mess and he can very well locate the files he need when the time calls for it. He had stopped letting his secretaries touch his table after the first three tried to hide some files just so Sehun will come looking for them afterwards.

 

This time though, he has no problems with Jongdae organizing the files, well maybe except for feeling awfully guilty that his small hands had to move the files that Sehun allowed to grow in size due to the lack of a proper secretary to keep them in order. The young president released a quiet sigh as he did his best to stop staring at Jongdae as he meticulously work, totally unaware of Sehun's undivided attention on him, unlike earlier today.

 

> "Good morning, Mr. Oh. I am Kim Jongdae, your new secretary."
> 
>  
> 
> You don't see someone this beautiful waiting in front of your office everyday, especially not someone who is also telling you that they will be your new secretary starting today. So of course, Sehun stared. For a good long while. A really long while. Long enough until he noticed one delicate eyebrow was raised in a curious questioning angle, and a pair of upturned lips pursed in very much the same way.
> 
>  
> 
> "Is there something wrong, Mr. Oh?"
> 
>  
> 
> That should have shook Sehun out from whatever trance he was in. It should have. But it didn't. He just continued to stare, taking in additional details he might've missed when he looked earlier. 
> 
>  
> 
> There was the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind the Oh president, which seemed more effective at waking Sehun up.
> 
>  
> 
> "Is there anything wrong, Sehun?" Junhee asked. Today, she's in a smart looking black dress with a white office suit on top. She looked at Sehun, then to the man still awkwardly standing in front of the president's office, then back at the young president. "Have you met Jongdae?"
> 
>  
> 
> Sehun merely looked at Junhee, then back at the man called Jongdae, then back at the female secretary before giving a light nod.
> 
>  
> 
> "I hope everything's okay? I told Jongdae that you needed a secretary ASAP and he agreed to report to work today so I brought him over." She has a worried look on her face which spurred Sehun into action, finally finding his words after being lost in his own world for a while.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah! Fine! Everything's fine. Thank you for the help, noona."
> 
>  
> 
> There was a light sigh, a sign of obvious relief passed through Junhee's face and a quick look at Jongdae told Sehun that the slight sag of the other man's shoulder was also due to relief.
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, I need to leave now. I still have things to do in the office. Bye." Junhee waved at her friend, then to Sehun and walked with minimum noise with her high-heeled black shoes.
> 
>  
> 
> Before turning to completely face Jongdae again, the young president collected himself enough to keep himself in check. Obviously, staring at his new secretary won't get them moving to work. And it certainly wouldn't look good on his part if Jongdae will file him as a weirdo for his first impression of his new boss. When Sehun did turn, he immediately noted that the wrinkles at the corners of Jongdae's eyes weren't present anymore. His smile was gone, replaced by a more professional expression which Sehun greatly appreciated. They can work like this. Yeah.
> 
>  
> 
> He walked towards Jongdae and stopped at more than an arm's length away from the man. Now that he was this close, it became clear that his new secretary is a lot shorter than him, maybe around the same height as Junhee if she isn't sporting her signature high heels. 
> 
>  
> 
> "As you may have already heard, I'm Oh Sehun, and I'm the current president of this company. Nice to meet you, Kim Jongdae."
> 
>  
> 
> Sehun held out his right hand which was shaken a second later by, Sehun quickly noted, a relatively much smaller hand than his. He also saw four small dots at Jongdae's right eye.  _Moles._ Four moles lined from his eyelid going to his eyebrow. His mind quickly filed it in the growing list of what makes Jongdae beautiful.
> 
>  
> 
> "Nice to meet you, Mr. Oh." Jongdae replied as he offered a small but professional smile. The shorter man let Sehun's hand go casually. None of the intentional hold to prolong to contact. None of the meaningful smile directed at him. just brief, professional and necessary contact. The president was clearly appreciating the noticeable difference.
> 
>  
> 
> "Just "Sir" will be fine. "Mr. Oh" is a bit mouthful." Sehun offered.
> 
>  
> 
> "Certainly, sir."
> 
>  
> 
> "Well, I think you've already found your desk." the president said after noting the  backpack at the foot of the secretary's table. It looked big, and Sehun's mind immediately conjured up of images of Jongdae with his small frame carrying the big black backpack looking like he's going to his first day of school. It was an amusing thought.
> 
>  
> 
> "Ah, yes." Jongdae said, following the direction of the president's eyes.
> 
>  
> 
> Sehun quickly snapped out of it. He was getting distracted again. Plus they're in the middle of a conversation. He can't have his secretary thinking that he's someone who gets lost in their thoughts a lot. As he refocused his eyes back at Jongdae, he saw another mole around his right ear lobe. Another item filed in the list. 
> 
>  
> 
> "May I see the files and documents I'll be handling and also the necessary schedules I would need to organize? Junhee-ssi informed me that you needed me to report to work today so I am very much eager to start."
> 
>  
> 
> Jongdae's tone was both polite and professional and yet indifferent. It drew a clear line about their relationship being well within that of an employer and employee.
> 
>  
> 
> Sehun was about to nod and answer yes, but he remembered how much of a mess his table currently is. He didn't even have time to at least close the folders, or separate the finished files from the untouched ones. The small notebook where he was keeping a list of his schedules was also buried somewhere in there, which he still couldn't locate. Everything was still in chaos. He hadn't tidy it up in a more presentable manner. Well, he certainly didn't expect to have a secretary arriving in front of his office the following day either.
> 
>  
> 
> Flustered, he halted his answer to come up with some sort of an excuse so he'll have enough time to at least tidy up his office a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> "If you're thinking of trying to buy yourself some time to tidy up your office, you don't have to worry sir, I have been properly warned." Jongdae said with an amused smile. "Also, I think it would be better if I do it. This way I can organize it in my own way since I'll be handling them anyway."
> 
>  
> 
> Sehun could see the cracks on Jongdae's professional expression. He looked genuinely amused with seeing his boss flustered over the mess he wanted to hide.
> 
>  
> 
> With an embarrassed scratch at the back of his head, Sehun lead the way to his office and promptly took a deep breath before opening the door.
> 
>  
> 
> There was a barely contained chuckle next to him and he found himself loving the sound of a soft laugh.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'm sorry." Jongdae apologized through a smile he still wasn't able to wipe off and proceeded to cover half of his face with the back of his hand. A clear sign of embarrassed amusement.  _'How can someone pull off this cute look?'_ Sehun mentally notes.
> 
>  
> 
> "It's fine. I know it looks more like a paper drive took place here than actually being the president's office." 
> 
>  
> 
> There was a more lighthearted and less restrained laugh this time, but Jongdae's hand remained covering his lips and Sehun wished he hadn't hid it. He kind of wanted to see how Jongdae's upturned lips would look like when he laughs. He just kind of wanted to see it because he was curious. Not because he wanted to see how pretty Jongdae would look when he laughs.
> 
>  
> 
> "I won't argue with you there, sir." Jongdae replied jokingly. "Now..." The newly employed secretary of the Oh Corporation made to unbutton his black office suit, revealing a white button down long sleeve tucked in his dress pants which accentuated his slim waist, a lot slimmer than what Sehun imagined. "... this will take a while, " He then proceeded to roll the sleeves of his shirt before picking up the first paper on the top most pile. "... so please take a seat until I'm finished." 

 

Now, after an entire hour of staring, no, watching Jongdae work and busy himself, with those small hands of his that made Sehun feel awfully guilty overworking after barely five minutes of being introduced as his secretary, with folders after folders and boxes after boxes of organized materials, Sehun finally saw the smaller man clap his hands as a sign that he was done. There was an obvious tone of satisfaction in his voice when he said "I'm done!" to himself, still totally unaware that Sehun had caught every detail of how his lips broke into a huge smile. Jongdae marveled at the materials he had finished arranging, while Sehun marveled at how beautiful Jongdae looked when he smiles.

 

Sehun noted knitted eyebrows and pursed lips again, having another curious stare directed at him. Sehun blinked and realized that Jongdae had caught him staring. Again. There was a slight tilt of a head, which was really adorable by the way, probably Jongdae's way of asking a silent question about his boss' seemingly endless observation of him. Yes, that right. Sehun was  _observing._ He most certainly wasn't staring. He was  _observing_ his new secretary. And he was sure, this urge to  _observe_ Jongdaewill die down once he gets used to the other's presence.

 

Of course, he couldn't have known how wrong he was about that.


	3. Status: Too Perfect

Sehun was starting to put on his tie when the message came. He briefly checked the time. Yes. Seven thirty in the morning. It was amazing how Jongdae follows instructions on the dot. Sehun did tell him to message him the schedule for the day, everyday at seven thirty in the morning. He just didn't expect Jongdae to really do it right on the dot for the past week.

 

**_Contract signing with Kim Corp. at 9:00 a.m. at the Kim Corp. Company_ **

**_Meeting with Mr. Byun at 12:30 p.m. at Park Industries_ **

**_Approval/Disapproval of project proposals from the Section Heads at 2:00 p.m._ **

**_Conference meeting at 4:00 p.m._ **

 

Brief, simple and very professional. No unnecessary messages or even personal notes. Everything is all just what Sehun needs to know for the day.

 

He didn't notice when it started but suddenly he isn't the one receiving the direct calls from everyone. Instead, they all get filtered through Jongdae first and only the important and those that require immediate answers get to him. He also rarely gets interrupted at work these days. His secretary does a very fine job of organizing even the schedule of those that requires meeting the president personally.

 

Once he was done with his tie, he dialed Jongdae's number and not even three rings after and his secretary was already greeting him.

 

"Good morning, sir. Is there a problem with the schedule?" he asked politely.

 

"No. There's no problem. But about the meeting with Mr. Byun, is it possible to move that to lunch?" Sehun asked, already making his way out of his house. It wouldn't hurt to spend lunch with Chanyeol and he guessed that their meeting would be fine over a meal.

 

"Ah. I have already asked Junhee-ssi about the probable change in schedule but apparently Mr. Park and Mr. Byun already has lunch arranged between themselves." Jongdae replied. He tried to sound indifferent but the amusement was there.

 

"So in short, Chanyeol-hyung will ditch me for a lunch _date._ " Sehun deadpanned. He opened his car and got on, switching the call over so he can talk with his secretary while his hands are on the wheel.

 

"It seems to be the case, sir." his secretary replied, even more amused.

 

Sehun wasn't surprised anymore over the fact that Jongdae was one step ahead of him, already having called Junhee even before he asked to. Over the week, he had observed Jongdae's extreme attentiveness and has more or less mapped out his boss.

 

It made him think why he didn't think of getting a male secretary from the start. The past week had been the most unstressful week he had ever since he took over the business.

 

But a part of him also thinks that any other male secretary wouldn't have worked for him. Jongdae has this charm that made him very comfortable to be with and made Sehun place his absolute trust even if the man had been under his company for only a week.

 

He arrived in the office in no time and as he reached the top floor, he was already half expecting Jongdae to be at his desk and he wasn't wrong. He's a punctual employee, something Sehun is very thankful for since he starts the job early as well.

 

"Good morning, sir." Jongdae greeted. His small hands clutched in front of him together with a polite bow. He still looks adorable in his office suit, hiding a small frame and a slender waist, and his eyes still looked as beautiful as the first day Sehun saw the man but at least the young president had managed to control how long his stare will linger on his secretary.

 

"Good morning. Are the papers for today ready?" Sehun asked. Jongdae moved instantly, reaching for a folder under his neat pile on the table. During times like this, Sehun allows himself to look, unbeknown to the subject of his attention. After all, even if he now knows how to not stare too long, he still liked looking at such a beautiful person like Jongdae.

 

He didn't know exactly why but it fascinates him how readily comfortable Jongdae made his office comfortable. The  _organized_ mess that he used as an excuse before doesn't fly very well with his secretary's more than systematic and easy to manage pile. 

 

Sehun had caught the instant Jongdae found the folder he was looking for. His already big eyes widened and his kittenish lips curled upwards into that beautiful smile. He was careful to direct his eyes away from Jongdae's face when the man looked at him to hand the documents he would need to review for today.

 

He took the folder and was about to enter his own office now when Jongdae brought a small off white envelope. "This was delivered just before you arrived, sir." he said, handing the little envelope to Sehun.

 

**_To Mr. Oh Sehun, Oh Corp. CEO_ **

**_You are invited to attend the opening of the newest Han Hotel..._ **

 

There was a lot more stuff there but he didn't bother to read everything, instead he turned the card and sure enough there was a message written there in less than neat handwriting.

 

**_Find a date. Bring them to the party. End of story._ **

**_P.S. Bring comfy clothes. We can play table tennis in one of the rooms hohoho_ **

 

Trust Sanghyuk to mess with the formal invitation. Like Chanyeol, the heir to the Han Corporations, Han Sanghyuk, had been a friend of his since they were young. Although unlike them, Sanghyuk has yet to take over the company and still works as a head of one of the sections of their business. The kid, just younger than Sehun by a year, still has a lot of freedom in his hands and he's dead set on making it count before he gets tied to a huge responsibility.

 

"Should I put that in your schedule, too, sir?" 

 

"Yes, please. And inform them of my attendance." he followed up. 

 

Jongdae nodded and accepted the envelope back. 

 

"Should I inform them too about the identity of your companion?" his secretary asked. 

 

Sehun didn't think much about that. Plus, he doesn't actually have anyone in mind. Well, actually he does but he blamed that on his recent fixation on the smaller man in front of him. He isn't ready to suddenly ask his secretary of one week to accompany him to the party, especially not as a "date".

 

"I haven't decided." he said at last.

 

"Very well, sir."

 

As he finally entered his office, he immediately noticed how clean his table is. Jongdae had clearly collected the finished documents before Sehun arrived. The mess he left last night was also nowhere to be found. Jongdae really is too perfect for him.

 

After he got settled on his chair, Jongdae entered the office holding a tray with a mug of hot coffee. Coffee. Yes. The bane of his otherwise perfect office life. Don't get him wrong. It isn't on Jongdae. Sehun, just for some reason, didn't like the drink. It was bitter and no amount of sugar can mask the bitterness away. But having had grown in the business all these years, the drink had become a part of his office routine and couldn't quite start anything without it. So here he is again, faced with the only imperfection of his day.

 

His secretary settled the mug quietly in front of Sehun and didn't leave immediately. Usually, once he had delivered the drink, he would bow and turn away to get back to his desk unless Sehun has things to ask or things for him to do. This time though, he just stood there with the tray still in his arms with a look of... anticipation?

 

Still finding the attention unusual, Sehun reached for the coffee and took a small sip. His eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened. He then looked straight at Jongdae, "It's sweet!" he exclaimed.

 

At that, Jongdae broke into a wide unguarded smile that made Sehun almost lose his hold on the cup. His secretary looked proud and genuinely happy and somehow triumphant.

 

"I asked my brother what I can do to sweeten the coffee. He's a barista by the way." he said as explanation, still smiling that pretty smile that makes the corners of his eyes crinkle in the most adorable way.

 

"But why?" Sehun asked confused.

 

"I kind of noticed how your eyebrows would knit when you drink the usual brew and figured that you might like it to be sweeter? Because you obviously have a sweet tooth." he explained further, sounding almost fond.

 

Sehun took another sip, more this time and found the bitterness wasn't sticking unpleasantly on his tongue anymore. Unconsciously, he had emptied the cup and when he had finally brought the cup down, he found Jongdae looking both amused and satisfied. "So I take it that you like this cup?"

 

He nodded dumbly.

 

Another kittenish smile later and Sehun had already mentally scratched the morning coffee out of the column that says "Things that make Jongdae less than perfect." and found himself thinking again.  _He's too perfect for me._


End file.
